Life in the Hollow
by Dani writing history here
Summary: Lorelai and Luke both have kids when Lorelai first arrives in stars hollow. Together they begin a journey to raise their children.
1. The guy in the flannel shirt

Stars Hollow was founded in 1779 and was the place of residence for just under 10000 people. When Lorelai Gilmore saw that sign she thought for the first time that maybe she would finally have found her place to be. As the bus started to slow to a stop she gathered up all of her things. She looked over to her side and down at the small baby that lay sleeping in her seat. Lorelai smiled to herself and pulled the baby's seat up. She carried the little baby off of the bus with her and together they looked at their new home. Lorelai needed some coffee and she looked at how much money she had with her; 5. She grabbed her stuff and went down the street into a diner, Luke's Diner. When she got inside she was very confused though, it looked like a hardware store with some tables not a diner. Then she looked back and she saw a young man in flannel behind the counter. She looked at him and he looked up at her and said,

"Do you want something or are you just going to stand there in the middle of my diner?"

"Um, yeah could I get some coffee?" replied Lorelai

And that is just what she got, a cup of coffee. But not just any cup of coffee, the best cup she had ever had and she felt for the first time a sense of home. Then all of a sudden she heard crying and she was pulled back to her life as a single teenaged mother. But when she looked over at her Rory she saw no tears, just a smiling baby. Then she saw the flannel shirt guy and he was holding a baby, a crying baby, and he looked like he was having some trouble. Lorelai got up to talk to him.

"Hey do you need some help?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Lorelai grabbed the baby and calmed him down. In just moments he was sleeping again. Luke looked in awe at Lorelai.

"How did you learn to do that?"  
Lorelai just looked at the guy in the flannel shirt and pointed to little Rory.

"She's mine. She's thirteen months old and I had to do it all on my own. You'll learn."

"Wow. That's you kid? How old are you?"

"Were you never told not to ask a woman her age? Whatever, I'm seventeen. Whose kid is that?"

"Oh he's mine. He's three months old."

"Oh. How old are you? And where's his mom?"

"Oh, I'm 23 and his mom Rachel left. I think having a baby was too much for her."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Yeah Rory's dad wanted to marry me but when I said no he split."

"I'm sorry too. By the way, I'm Luke Danes and this is William Kyle Danes, but we call him Liam. He's named for my dad. What are your names, actually just yours; you already said that her's was Rory."

"Actually we're both Lorelai. I am Lorelai Gilmore and that is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, but we call her Rory."

"Where are you guys going to stay because I assume you're new in town?"

"Actually I don't know yet. Why?"

"You could stay with me. I'm going to need help with Liam anyway."

"Okay thanks"


	2. He smiled and walked away

It had been one week since Lorelai had taken Rory and moved to Stars Hollow. She was happier than ever and her new roommate Luke was really cool. They lived in Luke's childhood home which had been left to him by his dad. Lorelai and Rory each had their own rooms as well as Luke and Liam. Lorelai had found a job too. She was working as a maid at the Independence Inn. During the day while she worked Luke had offered to watch the babies and on Lorelai's days off she would take the kids to the park or just out around town. She loved living there and she could tell Rory did too. As winter got closer and closer Lorelai saw that Rory was growing everyday. On the most magical day of winter, the first day, Lorelai saw her baby walk for the first time. After that Rory ran everywhere and when she started talking she talked constantly. Lorelai could also see that Rory had taken a liking to little Liam. She would always kiss him and drop her toys on him. Liam had also grown and had become successful at sitting up on his own. She and Luke had been spending a lot of time together too but she was afraid of what would happen if they got together. She loved Luke's little boy Liam and she loved what Rory had with Luke. She didn't want to risk Rory and her emotional states. . . Of course Luke had other ideas.

He had known since the moment he had laid eyes on her that she was the one. He wanted her to be his and for him to be hers. Than he saw the baby and decided he didn't care that she had a kid. After all he had one too, he couldn't be mad at her for something he had too. He decided that he wanted everything that came with, all her baggage. It was then that he had asked her to live with him.

Just short of a month living together Luke invited Lorelai to have dinner with him. He could tell that she was nervous and he told her that it would be just as friends. Reluctantly she accepted. That night Luke and Lorelai went to dinner and they talked about everything, and for the first time they really talked about their past.

Luke started. Telling Lorelai about his mom who had died when he was a kid and his sister Liz who had run off right after high school with the hotdog guy, Jimmy, and had a baby, Jess. While Liz was out with Jimmy, Luke was at home with his dad who was sick. Together they ran William's Hardware. Luke had been going out with Rachel for several years, since before they graduated from high school. When she found out she was pregnant they had already been engaged for a few months. His dad died before Liam was born and it wasn't long before Rachel realized that she didn't want to be tied down, but she wanted to travel, and she left. It wasn't long after that that he converted William's Hardware to Luke's Diner and then Lorelai had shown up.

Lorelai stared at Luke in awe of his story and what he had gone through. She felt sorry for him and just wanted to give him a hug. Her thoughts were interrupted when Luke asked, "What about you?"

"Oh, well I was the only daughter of Emily and Richard and their wealth. I had this boyfriend Christopher since like eighth grade and I got pregnant in my junior year of high school. He wanted to marry me but I refused. I lived at my parent's house but I couldn't stay there, I was really unhappy. Chris had left after senior year and he doesn't see Rory anymore. I ran away from my parent's house and left them a note. I ended up here."

"Wow, Lorelai. That's really rough."

At that instant their eyes locked and they hugged each other for comfort. Lorelai backed off though. She had to tell Luke that she couldn't be with him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Luke. I can't do this. I have to think about Rory and I don't want her to get hurt. I'm sorry I just can't do this"

She turned away from him and left. He was shocked. He got in his car to drive straight home. He had to talk to her, but when he got outside though he saw her at his car.

"I need a ride"

"Get in Lorelai."

On their way home there was an uneasy silence between them. It was broken by Luke.

"Lorelai, I know you have to worry about Rory and I have to worry about Liam, but what if this is it. The real thing and I lose you because you're afraid? I don't want that to happen. I just want you to know that whatever you decide you want to have happen between us, I'm in all the way. If you only want me for your friend then I will be the best friend ever. As a boyfriend however, I will try to give you everything you deserve and more. I really like you Lorelai, afraid or not."

The rest of the ride home was quite but Luke felt better inside, he had told her how he felt and it was her turn now. Once they got inside Luke went to go to check on Liam and Lorelai called him back.

" Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be 'all in' as my boyfriend and my friend. I can see how great you are and I want you and I hope that you will take me too."

Luke walked over to Lorelai and kissed her softly, "Goodnight girlfriend." He smiled and walked away. Lorelai smiled to herself as she went to go check on Rory.


	3. A little Family

One year later:

Luke and Lorelai were happier than ever. Together they had made a little family; Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Liam. Rory was now a very active two year old. She had piercing blue eyes, just like her mother, and brown curly locks of hair. Liam was now a year and a half old and had started walking and talking. He had light brown loose curls of hair, like his mother, and deep grayish brown eyes. Luke and Lorelai had been together since that night just one year earlier. For their one year anniversary Luke had made up his mind that he would ask Lorelai to marry him. Just one day before their anniversary there was a knock at their front door. Luke answered the door and saw a man he didn't know standing on the other side. The stranger looked at Luke and said, "I'm sorry do I have the right house? I'm looking for Lorelai. . . Lorelai Gilmore." Luke didn't know who this man was, but he called to Lorelai that the door was for her. She came to the door holding a messy Liam in her arms. Her steps slowed when she saw who was at the door. Luke noticed the change in her state. "Lorelai? Are you okay? Who is this?" Luke asked. "Lorelai?"

"Christopher" was all that Lorelai sad and Luke knew.

"Lor?" said Chris, "You okay?"  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine and is that your kid?"

"Oh, um, no this is Luke's son Liam. Why are you here Chris?"

"I wanted to see Rory. I want her to get to know me. I thought maybe we could be a family."  
"Chris, Rory has a family, me and Luke and Liam. She has us. You can't just come back after two years and expect nothing to have changed. She's older now you know; walking, talking. And she doesn't know you at all. She won't remember who you are."

"Lor, can I just see her. She's my daughter too you know?"

"If you wanted to know her you would have been there to comfort her when she cried through the night, or when she was teething, or when she fell all the time when she learned to walk. You would know her and she would know you."

"Lorelai! What are you trying to tell me that I can't see her!"

"No Chris, just that she won't remember you. You should know her, but you can't just walk in and out of her life."

"And yours right?"

"No Chris, I've moved on. I'm with Luke now. And we are happy together. Rory deserves that stability."

From behind Lorelai came a pretty girl of two running towards her mother. "Mommy! Mommy!" exclaimed Rory. "Who's dat man?" asked Rory when she noticed their visitor.

Lorelai passed Liam to Luke and picked Rory up, "Rory, this is Christopher, your daddy."

It had been two months since Christopher had showed up and so far he had kept his word about not leaving Rory again, mostly. He had missed one weekend visit, but he tried his best to make up for it. Rory seemed to love her time with him, but Lorelai knew it was only a matter of time before Chris left again. Luke had also never gotten to ask Lorelai to marry him because of Chris. He still wanted to ask her and decided that on Lorelai's nineteenth birthday he would propose. As the day came closer Luke's excitement grew. He couldn't wait to make her Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes, or maybe even Lorelai Victoria Danes. He loved their life so far together and he couldn't wait to be with her forever, forever one.

On the night of Lorelai's birthday Luke decided not to take her anywhere fancy, but rather the place he took her on their first date. He had called and asked that they be seated at the same table. Once they had eaten dinner Luke asked Lorelai if she had a sense of de-ja-vu about the evening. She remembered the restaurant but that as it. It was then he told her, "Lorelai. This is the exact table where you and I sat on our first date as 'friends'. This is where you told me you were afraid of what our being together could do and now I ask you if you are still scared?" As Luke spoke he slid off the chair and onto one knee "Are you still scared of what our being together could be? And I now I ask you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you honor me by becoming my wife?" Lorelai felt tears streaming down her face. She loved Luke more than anything and she wanted him to be Rory's father and the father of any future children she had. Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes and said, "Yes I will marry you. I love you." And Luke replied, "I love you too."


	4. Lorelai Victoria and DeJaVu

It had been two months since Christopher had showed up and so far he had kept his word about not leaving Rory again, mostly. He had missed one weekend visit, but he tried his best to make up for it. Rory seemed to love her time with him, but Lorelai knew it was only a matter of time before Chris left again. Luke had also never gotten to ask Lorelai to marry him because of Chris. He still wanted to ask her and decided that on Lorelai's nineteenth birthday he would propose. As the day came closer Luke's excitement grew. He couldn't wait to make her Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes, or maybe even Lorelai Victoria Danes. He loved their life so far together and he couldn't wait to be with her forever, forever one.

On the night of Lorelai's birthday Luke decided not to take her anywhere fancy, but rather the place he took her on their first date. He had called and asked that they be seated at the same table. Once they had eaten dinner Luke asked Lorelai if she had a sense of de-ja-vu about the evening. She remembered the restaurant but that as it. It was then he told her, "Lorelai. This is the exact table where you and I sat on our first date as 'friends'. This is where you told me you were afraid of what our being together could do and now I ask you if you are still scared?" As Luke spoke he slid off the chair and onto one knee "Are you still scared of what our being together could be? And I now I ask you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you honor me by becoming my wife?" Lorelai felt tears streaming down her face. She loved Luke more than anything and she wanted him to be Rory's father and the father of any future children she had. Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes and said, "Yes I will marry you. I love you." And Luke replied, "I love you too."


	5. An epidemic? Are you scared?

Six months later:

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Liam! Happy birthday to you!" sang everyone at Liam's second birthday party. Of course there was Luke, his fiancée Lorelai and the now thirty-four month old Rory. Lorelai couldn't believe how big Liam was. She also couldn't believe that she had an almost three year old daughter, a two year old "son", and a fiancée who would become her husband in just one month's time. They had decided to get married between Liam and Rory's birthdays which were just two months apart. Luke had been trying to convince Lorelai to tell her parents. He was sure they would be happy. After all she was marrying a successful business man, and she was manager of custodial staff at the inn. She was successful. Lorelai eventually gave in and showed up at her parent's house three weeks before the wedding, Rory in tow. She thought they might be more relaxed if Rory was there, and it was a plan. Once she arrived at the house she carried Rory to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hi mom."

"Lorelai? And Rory?" asked Emily. At the mention of Rory Emily began to smile. Lorelai had been right to bring Rory. "Come in. Come in"

"Thanks mom. I actually have some really great news for you."

"Oh really. You're not pregnant again are you?"

"No mom, but it is some family news. I'm engaged and I'm getting married at the end of the month."

"Who is he Lorelai?"

"His name is Luke and he owns a diner in Stars Hollow where we live and I work too. I'm the custodial staff manager. Luke also has a son who is ten months younger than Rory named William."

"He had a baby out of wedlock too. What is this, an epidemic?"

"He was actually supposed to marry her and they were engaged but she ran away after Liam was born."

"I thought you said his name was William?"

"Liam is his nickname. Mom, they are really good people and it wouldbe greatif you would come to my wedding. It's the 28th at the Independence Inn. 6pm."

"Thank you for the invitation Lorelai. We will come if we can."

"Thanks mom."

With that Lorelai and Rory left and returned home where Lorelai continued to make their dresses. Rory was going to wear a pink dress, and Liam had a little suit. Liam was the ring bearer and the best man and Rory was the flower girl. Sookie, the chef at the inn, and Lorelai's friend was her maid of honor. Emily and Richard did come and the service was perfect. Luke and Lorelai had written each other their own vows and everyone in attendance was moved. Luke read his first,  
"Lorelai. I want you to know that I love you. You are the bravest person I know and I am not ashamed to say, you are my hero. The day you showed up you saved me. I knew nothing about taking care of a baby and you saved me. You became my friend and even though you were scared you trusted me with your two most prized things, your heart and your daughter. Had it not been for that braveness we may not be here today. I love you and always will, and I have just one last thing, I'm not scared. Are you?"  
Lorelai had tears in her eyes, but she proceeded with her vows.  
"Luke. I can't believe this, but our vows are so similar and I swear I didn't peak at what you wrote. I love you and want you to know that you will forever hold my heart, and my daughter's heart. You were my hero, my knight in shining armor. You were there when I needed you most. You took me in and helped me care for Rory. You will forever be that knight, and the one who will be there with me forever more. I love you more than you could know." Lorelai looked at Luke and then she added, "And no, I'm not scared and never will be if I'm with you." She smiled. They were married and Lorelai felt complete.


	6. Helping gifts from God x2

Luke and Lorelai's lives remained essentially the same. After all they had been living together since they met. The only real change was the name on the mailbox and that Lorelai was now known as Mrs. Danes, and she loved it. Rory still saw her dad and Lorelai was able to adopt Liam because Rachel had abandoned him. They had really become a family and when Rory was in first grade and Liam had started kindergarten Luke and Lorelai started to think about the possibility of having kids. They loved Rory and Liam and they knew that they could raise more children. Lorelai was still young, only 21, but she was already a manager at the inn. She and Sookie had even decided to open their own inn together. When Rory reached the third grade and Liam second Luke and Lorelai decided that after five years of marriage it was time that they started a family. In no time Lorelai was pregnant and the couple anxiously decorated a nursery and unpacked the old baby clothing. This was a different experience for both Luke and Lorelai. With Rory Lorelai had been very young and didn't have the opportunity to have someone else to do this with. Luke and Rachel had done the baby preparations, but to him it seemed like so much more with Lorelai, it felt more right, perfect. At the three month check up it was revealed that Lorelai was pregnant with twins and the excitement of a new baby started over with the other old crib being pulled out of storage. Lorelai and Luke couldn't hide their excitement and together they had made a picture perfect family. A mom, Dad, daughter, son, and babies on the way; the American dream. Rory had the gift of three parents; Lorelai, Luke and Chris. Chris had kept his promise and kept in touch with Rory. Liam never knew his mother and thought of Lorelai as his mom. He knew that his mom had left and he accepted Lorelai, who loved him like her own. On the day that the twins joined the family everybody was extremely excited and Rory and Liam couldn't wait to play with the new arrivals. After many intense hours of labor The Danes family welcomed babies Jonathan Alexander Danes (known as Natey or Nate) and Matthew Ezra Danes (known as Matty or Matt). Both names held the meaning helping gift from God. The first few days that the boys were home were very hectic. There were now four kids in the house and Luke had to run the diner. Luke got the kids off to school so Lorelai could sleep in and after the babies were vaccinated he often took them to the diner so that all the townspeople could see them. Natey and Matt were raised in the town spotlight. By their first birthday the differences between the twins were being seen. Matty had the deep gray eyes of his father with streaks of his mother's brilliant blue eyes too. Natey on the other hand had clear blue eyes identical to Rory's and Lorelai's. Both babies had slightly curly brown hair and they were gorgeous. By the time the twins had turn three the Dane's realized that they needed a bigger house to accommodate their family; Matt, Nate, and Liam shared one room, Rory had another, there was a master bedroom and home office for Lorelai to plan out her inn. The plans for a larger house could not have come at a better time.


	7. A perfect family

Luke and Lorelai found the perfect house in town. It was by the lake and had five bedrooms and a master suite. In addition there was a hoe office and three and a half baths. The Dane's moved over summer vacation and three year olds Natey and Matty loved their new bedroom which was decorated to look like they were floating through outer space. Liam who was eight had a room that was decorated to look like he was outside, and Rory's room was decorated as a giant library fit for a queen. Her walls were lined with bookshelves. All the kids loved the new house. The fifth bedroom was decorated for a new baby's arrival, which was to be some time the following spring. By the time the baby was born Luke and Lorelai knew they were having a girl and Luke was so excited to have a daughter. He loved Rory more than anything, but this would be his daughter. Rory was nine years older than her and Liam was eight years older than her. The twins were just four years her senior, but everyone could not wait to meet "baby girl" Danes.

Lorelai went into labor right on schedule but had a difficult delivery because the baby was looking up instead of down. Once she was out though, she was perfect. Lorelai looked down at her baby, Sophia Hayleigh Danes, (sometimes called Soph, or Shae (a mixture of **S**ophia and **Ha**yl**e**igh) meaning a gift) her wise hero. Shae's eyes held the best aspects of both her parents, the deep, clear blue from her mother, and the streaks of gray from her father that made her look experienced. She was the perfect baby, and she completed the perfect family;

Lorelai and Rory with Luke and Liam together with Nate, Matt, and Shae.


End file.
